


I think I love you..?

by Blackmentis20000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Feelings, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Requested, Why Did I Write This?, cuteness, enjoy, idk - Freeform, peace out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmentis20000/pseuds/Blackmentis20000
Summary: This was requested by my best friend, Vasi and it was super cute, I had to write it. I apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. I will be writing on a phone, since I cannot take my computer where I'm going. Yes, I will be gone for a few days, but I'll still write, don'tcha worry. Anyways, it's kinda short, but I hope you like it! (Warning, this will contain elements of smut, but it isn't entirely smut.)





	I think I love you..?

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my best friend, Vasi and it was super cute, I had to write it. I apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. I will be writing on a phone, since I cannot take my computer where I'm going. Yes, I will be gone for a few days, but I'll still write, don'tcha worry. Anyways, it's kinda short, but I hope you like it! (Warning, this will contain elements of smut, but it isn't entirely smut.)

Cold. That was the only thought in Vasi’s head. As she and the boys got into the Impala, the shivering girl brought her legs and arms closer to her body, a poor attempt to warm up, but she tried anyways. It has been, yet another, successful hunt. The werewolf was dead without much effort, but they didn’t leave without a few scratches. Sam’s head was hurt pretty badly, as he was the first one of them who got face to face with the monster. Dean, who was not even paying attention to the road, kept looking at his brother, who was now sound asleep, eyes occasionally flickering before him, just to make sure they were not heading to a tree. 

Vasi on the other hand watched the pine trees, which were surrounding the, seemingly endless, cracked pavement. She was tired. She was barely able to keep her eyes open, let alone focus on something . The blond girl got one final look at Dean’s tense shouders beneath his leather jaket and then she was lulled to sleep by the sound of the car’s tires dragging on the road.

 

2 hours later…

Vasi suddenly awoke from a nightmare. She franticly turned from side to side, so disoriented and panicked, she failed to notice that the Impala has stopped moving. Without a warning, she felt a hand sneaking from behind and pulling her close to a body. A very, very warm body. A deep voice just above her head made her heart beat faster than ever,  
,,Shhh, it’s just me, sweety.’’ Dean mumbled sleepily next to her ear and the roughness in the tone of his voice sent shivers down to Vasi’s spine. Then he leaned down and lightly kissed her on her hairline.  
Vasi was so shocked by the sudden affection that the older hunter was showing, that she couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. Then she felt his muscular arms tighten around her thin frame. The temperature that was coming from his body was almost unbearable, not that she was going to complain anytime soon.  
Before Vasi had any time to say something to Dean, his low snores began once again. She couldn’t hold the little laugh that came out of her mouth, Dean was not often like that. He and Sam were trained by their father to act like stone soldiers from a very young age and Dean rarely had any special moments or special people, except Moose-man, in his life. Wait… Something was missing… Where was Sam?!  
Vasi sat up straight in the matter of seconds, the fear began to crept in her as she saw that it was completely dark outside the car and the broken street lights weren't doing any good now. Dean groaned, no longer asleep, but continued lying in the backseat, hoping that his friend will leave him alone. Well, guess not.  
,,Dean! Dean, please wake up!’’ she demanded in a serious voice while shaking his shoulder repeatedly.  
,,I’m awake!’’ he mumbled lowly.  
,,Where is Sam, Dean?’’ she hoped for a good answer only this time.  
,,He is in the motel room.’’  
,,What motel?’’ Vasi asked slowly,  
Dean sighed loudly. He was kind of pissed that he was being woken.  
,,The motel over there,’’ he pointed at the dark once again,  
,,Behind these buildings. You don’t see it?’’ he questioned. Vasi rolled her eyes, not actually seeing a thing in the cloudy night and again, not a thing could be seen with such a poor light from these broken soduim lamps.  
,,Anyways.. Why is Sam sleeping on a bed, in a probably warmer and more comfortable room, but we are in you car?’’  
,,They had only one room with one bed... Sorry for scaring you.’’ he apologized for what felt like a time now.  
,,No problem. But why were you hugging me?’’ she asked him, amusment clear in her tone.  
His eyes widened and, understanding what he had done, only to be stop by her laugh. This beautiful melodic laugh. Dang it!  
,,I don’t mind you doing it more often’’ she said winking and climbed off the car, leaving Dean speechless for a while.  
,,Where are you going?’’ Dean asked her while she stretched her arms and legs.  
,,For a walk, squirrel!’’ she told him quickly and yawned.  
,,You spend too much time with Crowley..’’ he said under his breath, before yawning himself and fell on the mattress again.  
Vasi smiled and shut the car door. She wasn’t planning of going anywhere far from the Impala, she just wanted to see Dean fall asleep once again. 

A few boring minutes later she got back in the car and upon hearing the green-eyed hunter’s now even breathing, she sat quietly next to him, lifted his head gently in the air and placed it in her lap. Vasi began playing with Dean’s short hairs on the back of his neck. He moved and snuggled closer to her, wanting for the pleasure to continue. She smiled gently once again and used her other hand to trace invisible patterns on his back. ’It was not something you always see, two hunters friends sitting in a fancy car like that Baby’ the blue-eyed girl thought. But right now she asked herself, could there ever be something more than friendship between them?

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know. Been doing it in the airport so, please don't judge me. :)


End file.
